The Divines
The Watcher The Watcher is the Ward’s highest power, and keeps vigil over the world it has made with the assistance of its Divine Pantheon. It is the true source of all magic in the world, as it is said that wild magic is the remnants of the Watcher’s dreams. It has no motive but to watch over the firmament, and guard against its destruction. Adherents to the Watcher’s church may be any alightment but chaotic evil. 1st Level & Devoted: In The Watcher’s Gaze- Once per long rest, gain advantage on any straight ability score check. 3rd Level & Anointed: The Listener- Can reveal the current health of a unit that has been damaged in combat. Usable at will, as a free action. 6th Level & Favored: In Unerring Vision- Once per long rest, gain 1 d6 inspiration die, up to a maximum of 2. Kasimir the Wanderer, Keeper of a Billion Blades Kasimir has been absent from the world for some time. He has been in hiding, deep in the wilds south of the Hadari Highlands, building his power and tempering his fury. Sensing no threats to the safety of the Ward, he remains there in meditation. His legendary sunsteel greatsword the Wanderer's Penance remains in the hands of the Order of Kasimir high in the northeasternmost reaches of the Northlands. Every so often, he will pay a visit to his adherents and ensure they continue to carry out his will; for reasons unknown, however, he has not done this in some years. Kasimics (Followers of Kasimir) may be Good or Neutral, and may run the scale from Lawful to Chaotic. They may also be lawful evil. 1st Level & Devoted: The Wanderer’s Crusade- Gain advantage on a straight STR check. Once per short rest 3rd Level & Anointed: Refuse to Die- Once per long rest, may avoid a death save and instead immediately revive at half health (rounded down). 6th Level & Favored: Unvault- Summon one of Kasimir’s divine blades and replace the caster’s weapon with it until combat ends. Next two attack rolls equal 20. If an attack roll using Divine Blade is 1, reroll. Ariadne, the Wraith Witch Ariadne, the Wraith Witch, has been somewhat reclusive in the centuries since her return to the Pantheon. Ariadne does little besides occasionally checking to ensure her demigod son Zaata remains trapped in his phylactery beneath Wilscythe. She is most commonly sighted in the forests of the Middenweald, policing her followers (the Ariad) and aiding them in their battle against the vampiric plague. Ariad (Followers of Ariadne) may be evil or neutral. They may be true or chaotic, but are rarely lawful. They may be good, but must be chaotic. 1st Level & Devoted: Whisper of the Wraith Witch- Gain advantage on a straight CHA check. Once per short rest 3rd Level & Anointed: Lifethief- Deal 1d6 damage for every level the caster has (e.g. 5d6 at 5th level), then gain a spell charge for every level the user has. These spell charges manifest as floating orbs of black magic that encircle the caster until converted to spell slots or stored in a conduit. After a minute, any unused orbs will dissipate. 6th Level & Favored: Shadowraith- Summon one Shadowraith Servitor. The servitor has the same attributes as the wraith from the MM, and obeys the caster’s commands. The servitor dissipates after one hour. Alternatively, summon multiple servitors that cannot attack or otherwise directly harm enemies, but may perform actions and obey the caster’s commands. These servitors are more easily destroyed the more there are. Nezir, The Gate Guardian Nezir is the ancient ruler and fierce guardian of Nezirath, the isolated desert region on the Ward's eastern coast. He rules Nezirath with a firm, fair hand. He is the fiercest guardian of the Ward's security, and dedicates his existence to ensuring no living man ever escapes the Ward. He also ensures he people never abuse the power of magic, as it was originally the power of the dragons. Nezir had once befriended a dragon who took refuge among his people and disguised himself as a man, and seeing his friend’s boon squandered at the hands of mankind sickens Nezir. Neziri (followers of Nezir) may be lawful of any alignment, and true good and neutral, but may not be chaotic unless good. 1st Level & Devoted: Eyes of the Emperor- Gain advantage on a straight DEX check. Once per short rest 3rd Level & Anointed: Silence- Target within vision must make a WIS save of 12+caster’s Level. If they fail, they cannot use magic or cast spells for one hour. 6th Level & Favored: Sunbeam- Blast an area with a ray of divine fury, dealing 6d6 damage as either divine/holy or fire, whichever the affected target is weakest to. May either originate from the open sky during daytime, or from the user and must have line of sight to the target point either way. Beam strikes a 15-foot radius when fired from the sky, and fires a 5-foot wide beam when fired from caster. Does double damage during the day. Polodlos, the Great Historian Polodlos is a scholar and skilled orator. He was once a mortal man who uncovered the secret behind mankind’s banishment and eternal confinement on the Ward, after winning a game of chess against the Divine Kasimir. Hearing of this revelation, the Divine Nezir grew furious, and set out to destroy Polodlos and his hometown. Kasimir protected Polodlos, who he had grown to befriend, and urged the scholar to flee and spread the truth while Kasimir fended off Nezir’s assault. After a mighty battle that ravaged the land, Kasimir and Nezir reached an accord and brought Polodlos before the Watcher. The Watcher made Polodlos a mortal man and tasked him with preserving the accumulated knowledge and wisdom of man, and to the present Polodlos has done that very thing. Maintaining the image of an old man in scholar’s robes, Polodlos travels the land delivering lectures at the College’s branches across the Ward on history, magic and all manner of academia. Polod (followers of Polodlos) may be neutral from lawful to chaotic, and may also be lawful or truesa good or lawful evil. 1rd Level & Devoted: In The Words of Polodlos- Gain advantage on a straight INT check. Once per short rest 3rd Level & Anointed: Quick Wit- Reroll any single roll, once per long rest. 6th Level & Favored: Rite of Truth- Cooldown of 3 long rests. Force a target to reveal to the caster one absolute truth, with no save. Can also be used to force the target to divulge previously witheld information. Hadaridae, the Sentinel Queen Hadaridae is one of the Ward’s earliest inhabitants, having fled to the land long ago during her brother Harsis’ war against the dragons. The Watcher tasked her with guarding the Ward’s new people's when they first arrived, and she has since ruled the people of the Hadari Jungle with compassion and care, eschewing mercy only when faced with the monsters that wander from the Feywilds—or, occasionally, the horrors conjured her brother and his devotees. “Hadari” can refer both to Hadaridae’s people and her devotees; her worshippers may be good or neutral from lawful to chaotic, though chaotic followers must be careful not to let their actions earn her ire. 1st Level & Devoted: On the Wings of the Sentinel Queen- Gain advantage on a straight WIS check. Once per short rest 3rd Level & Anointed: Werecat- Transform into a small cat at will, or as a bonus action in combat. Once 6th Level & Favored, transform into a full-sized Sabercat or Werecat (needs stat sheets) 6th Level & Favored: Dragonflame- Bathe the surrounding area within a 40-foot radius (increasing by 5 feet for every level past 6 e.g. 60 feet at 10th level) in divine dragonflame. This flame may be any color and dissipates after 6 seconds Roll a d4 for every level the caster has. Enemies take this much damage as either holy, arcane or fire, whichever does more, and must save against catching fire. Allies are healed for the same amount. May be used once per long rest. Harsis, the Shackled One Long ago, before mankind came to the Ward, there raged a war between men and dragons. Dragons saw man as brash and destructive, while humans though the dragons even more so, and envied their magical powers. The last dragon was slain at the hands of a great warrior named Harsis, who boldly led his allies to hunt the dragons down to the last. The Watcher dismayed at seeing its magnificent creations exterminated, and banished Harsis to a pocket realm of spirit and shadow. Harsis was shackled there and tasked with cultivating the lifeless souls of every human who died in the world, and for ages since he has gathered the souls of humans as they passed on. Harsis shepherds their souls on to the afterlife, where their souls either seek out a new life to live, or merge with the greater force of wild magic. Unbeknownst to the Watcher and his Pantheon, Harsis is slowly gathering power and building his base of influence on the Ward. His end goal is to escape the realm in which he was imprisoned, and being retribution to the Watcher and its Divines. Harsi (followers of Harsis) may be evil from lawful to chaotic, and neutral from true to chaotic. They may not be good. 1st Level & Devoted: Shadow of the Shackled One: Gain advantage on any straight CON roll, once per short rest. 3rd Level & Anointed: Grave Pact: May prevent a chosen target within vision from healing or reviving if they fail a DC 15 CON save. Maybe be used up to two times per long rest. 6th Level & Favored: Liberate: May only be cast upon a creature whose health is less than double the caster’s own. On undead, this limit is doubled. Instantly kill a valid target within 50 feet that fails to make a CON save vs the caster’s own CON. If this skill succeeds at killing a creature, it may be used again. Otherwise, if may be used once per three long rests.